Exasperante
by karin vongola
Summary: Una pelirroja malditamente perversa, puede llegar a exasperar a un Uchiha, y sin embargo, volverle adicto a aquello que tanto odia… SasuKarin


Naruto es de Kishi...

Este fic fue escrito antes de que la guerra comenzase. Un poco después de que el grupo Taka fallase al capturar al Hachibi.

**.*.*.*Exasperante*.*.*.**

* * *

><p>Karin le lanzo a Sasuke una mirada perversa, de esas que siempre le lanzaba cada vez que le veía: ojos de depredadora en celo.<p>

Sasuke desvió la mirada ignorándola por completo, centrando luego su atención en el horizonte que se cernía frente a ellos. Rodo los ojos al escuchar que Juugo y Suigetsu estaban discutiendo, otra vez.

Parecía un jardín de niños aquel grupo de idiotas. Y Karin era su jodido karma que le perseguía a diestra y siniestra por cualquier sitio a donde fuesen, porque cuando ella abría la boca era cuando comenzaba el verdadero pandemónium.

Karin torció la boca a modo de sonrisa. Sasuke estaba hartándose. Estaba llegando a los últimos milímetros de lo que podía soportar su casi inexistente paciencia. Juugo y Suigetsu solo lo molestaban con sus niñerías, ella también colaboraba cuando formaba jaleo con Suigetsu, pero… cuando se ponía en plan de conquista jodedora. Demonios, perdía los estribos casi de inmediato.

Juugo y Suigetsu discutían acerca de cuál estación del año era mejor, Sasuke hacia oídos sordos tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuesen ellos. Paz interior, eso debía buscar, ignorar a los neardentales de sus compañeros y recordarse a sí mismo la razón por la cual debía tolerarlos a pesar de lo malditamente insoportables que pudiesen llegar a ser.

El dúo de idiotas corrió deprisa, se desvistieron arrojándose de inmediato a un lago cercano con el fin de chapotearse agua cual chiquillos -cosa que ya hacían para exasperación de Sasuke- No les importaba que debían ir directo a una puñetera misión y no tomar descanso, aunque comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el necesitaba uno con urgencia.

Karin tomo asiento en la orilla del lago. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados apoyando su espalda en una roca a centímetros de ella.

La pelirroja se acerco de apoco, sigilosamente como si pretendiese que su compañero no se diese cuenta de sus movimientos, aunque en el fondo sabía que Sasuke captaba perfectamente cada movimiento y cada milímetro avanzado, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada.

-¿Qué mierda pretendes?

-Acercarme un poco a ti, Sasuke

-hmp…

Karin rio un poco gracias a la escueta respuesta del Uchiha, ya estaba frustrado ante lo que imaginaba se vendría de allí en adelante, y eso que ella no había empezado su horda de ataques libidinosos todavía. Y tampoco es que lo pretendiese, normalmente lo hacía para fastidiarle. Pero en ese momento no le apetecía, prefería mejor… solo _hablarle_.

-Sasuke

-¿qué?

-¿Eres gay?- pregunto Karin con una sonrisa burlesca al imaginar el orgullo herido del Uchiha ante un ataque directo a su hombría. Aunque claro… tenía sus dudas cimentadas por el par de tontos de sus compañeros y los hechos recientes.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- cuestiono el pelinegro arrastrando las palabras

-Te explico – respondió entusiasmada ante la pregunta- resulta que en cada aldea que vamos, poblados e incluso burdeles y bares, las mujeres se te lanzan encima, se te insinúan, ruegan suplicantes por darte un hijo y me incluyo a pesar de no ser una mujer de _esa vida_ y resulta que tu pasas de todas como si fuesen no se… un árbol en tu camino.

-Déjalo ya, pelirroja idiota

-¡Vamos Sasuke!, ¡respóndeme!, ¡no me dejes con la duda!. Estas megabuenisimo, de hecho te comería entero aquí y ahora si me dejaras, cosa que haría cualquier hombre en tu lugar, teniendo a una- y no es que yo sea vanidosa- mujer tan sexy como yo frente a él ofreciéndole _favores sexuales_ tan fácilmente y sin pedir un jodido ryu.

-Eso es porque eres una regalada

-¡Ah no! No es de mi de quien estamos hablando, ¡es sobre ti!. Ahora explícame… es esa tal Sakura eh? ¿Estás reteniéndote en pro de esa fea pelirosa sin gracia escultural?- pregunto la chica con molestia y con unos crecientes y peligrosos celos casi palpables a través de una pequeña descarga de chakra a su alrededor.

-Ja, ¿Sakura? ¿Bromeas?- pregunto irónico el Uchiha viéndola con incredulidad

-¿Entonces?

-Puedo cogerte aquí y ahora si eso quieres. Todo en ti es bueno excepto esa gran bocota que tienes- susurro el Uchiha en el oído de la pelirroja haciendo que los vellos de la nuca de la chica se erizaran, mientras acariciaba sus labios con su dedo índice.

-Insinúas que.. ¿Estoy buena?- pregunto Karin con gracia, no le gustaba mucho presumir de sus dotes, aunque escuchar semejante declaración por parte de Sasuke era sorpresivamente erótico.

-Algo así-dijo el Uchiha mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Karin soltó una sonrisa perversa por segunda vez aquella tarde. Su personalidad era… sádica. Sádica, morbosa y despreocupada. No tenía tapujos a la hora de decir las cosas y podía ser bastante cruel a la hora de criticar a la gente o expresar su sentir ante quien mereciera escucharlo. Cruelmente pervertida, y exhibicionista en cierto sentido, como en aquel momento ya que no le importaba que Juugo o Suigetsu les vieran, de hecho le excitaba bastante ser posiblemente observados en medio de aquel acto sexual.

Y si, la ignoro una y otra vez en variadas ocasiones y por distintos motivos. Y para acostarse con una puta cualquiera, prefería a Karin. Era impertinente, una jodida desgraciada de carácter perverso. Inclusive era de gran apoyo durante las batallas. Le costaba admitirlo, pero, estaba buena. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada hebra de cabello rojo, todo, era perversamente irresistible.

Le gustaban las mujeres asi: salvajes y jodidamente sexys. Además Karin tenía un extraño toque de perversidad que jamás había visto ni en los burdeles más sonados, una elegante picardía y erotismo que descargaba a cada paso que daba y casi imperceptiblemente con cada palabra que decía. Para personas extrañas, gustos extraños.

Porque Sasuke no era un chico cualquiera. De hecho esa capacidad suya de ignorar a cada ser viviente que se posaba en su camino, como si no mereciesen si quiera pisar el suelo que el pisaba, mirada prepotente, respuestas hirientes y mal intencionadas, habilidades superiores y un poco de estupidez a veces a pesar de todo lo que quería aparentar –aquella vez, luchando contra el hachibi- y por supuesto aquel físico estructuralmente perfecto hacían que Karin babease abiertamente, porque no paraba en artículos a la hora de decírselo a la cara, sin que le importase que él no respondiese a sus claras insinuaciones y declaraciones cargadas de doble sentido.

Joder. Esa idiota pelirroja le gustaba. Y aquellos besos que mojaban sus labios se lo demostraban a cada instante. Un jadeo con su nombre al oído le excitó aun mas, provocando que las embestidas aumentaran su velocidad, haciendo que Karin mordiese su labio logrando sacar un poco de sangre que Sasuke no dudo en quitar con su lengua.

-No, no eres gay- Sentencio Karin mientras caminaban hacia una desdichada aldea que vivía sus últimos momentos de paz. La guerra pronto daría comienzo y ellos debían hacérselo saber a los ciudadanos de las aldeas recónditas, solo por capricho de Madara.

Sasuke lanzo un resoplido con mirada seria, era su típico _deja de joder_ que siempre le dirigía.

La chica ladeo una sonrisa, incorporándose a la conversación de Juugo y Suigetsu. Ya empezaban a joderla por su encuentro con Sasuke. Por supuesto no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente. Una de sus mejores armas eran sus respuestas contundentes, hirientes y sarcásticas.

El Uchiha maldijo interiormente a todo ser viviente, muy especialmente al trío de idiotas que tenía en frente. Le tocaba aguantarse una de esas típicas discusiones estúpidas que tanto le molestaban. Y no solo eso. Joder tenía que ser sobre él, y sobre el tamaño de _eso_. Que tal o cual lo tenía más grande, que esto, que aquello.

-Joder- exploto el Uchiha tras escuchar una última sandez salir de la boca de Suigetsu- ¿es que nunca se han cogido a una jodida tía?- pregunto el Uchiha adelantándose para no seguir escuchando ridiculeces varias

Fastidiar a Sasuke e incitarlo verbalmente era una cosa. Pero… ¿Qué le hiciera caso de repente con un comentario de rutina? Joder… El mundo estaba cerca de su final, el chico estaba fumado o algo extraño estaba pasando allí… no es que ella se quejase pero… era raro.

Corrió tras sus compañeros dándoles alcance casi de inmediato. Sonrió nuevamente al ver la cara impávida de Sasuke y sus ojos refulgir ira e impaciencia gracias a la renovada discusión de _porque el cielo es azul según Juugo y Suigetsu_.

Era definitivo. Le encantaba ver a Sasuke molesto, más aun si la fuente de exasperación era ella… Y claro, a Sasuke le fastidiaba todo eso. Pero, en algún punto, le encontró el lado adictivo cuando se trataba de aquella odiosa pelirroja exasperante…

**Fin **

* * *

><p>Me hace ilusión esta parejita. Adoro a Karin.<p>

No incluí ninguna escena especialmente romántica ya que pienso que ni la una ni el otro son así. Ellos son casuales y se demuestran que se gustan por las malas, por medio de maltratos e insultos.

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee


End file.
